


The Love of His Life

by Cappuccino_Warrior



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Humor, Making out with a mirror, Other, Togami and his reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Warrior/pseuds/Cappuccino_Warrior
Summary: Byakuya Togami realizes something. He's in love.





	The Love of His Life

“I used to think that no one was good enough for me. But I now see how wrong I was.”

Byakuya’s voice was steady as he spoke his mind. His heart has been heavy for the past few weeks, and as much as he hated talking about his feelings, this conversation was inevitable. Byakuya was at a crossroads in his life. He had finally found the one person who could satisfy him, the one person who never failed to make him happy. And what’s more, that person had been right in front of him the whole time.

“You and I both hate speaking about these things, that’s true. However, just this once, I must express how I feel. You deserve to know.”

The person across from him stared back with a gaze full of intense passion, ready and waiting for the words that were to come next.

“I’ve come to a realization, you see. You are the only one I care about. Everyone else is absolutely irrelevant compared to you.”

He smiled, and his love smiled back.

“I want you. I must have you. Do you feel the same way I do?”

There was a slow nod. Byakuya was overwhelmed by joy.

Suddenly, his love looked very serious. There was tension in the air. The heat between them was overwhelming. Byakuya couldn’t stand it. He leaned forward very slowly and pressed his lips to the mirror in front of him.

“Mm… Reflection-kun…” he murmured between gentle kisses. He paused to catch his breath, panting. He stared with love at the man across from him, in awe at his beauty.

“I am yours, Byakuya,” said Reflection-kun.

“And I am yours, Reflection-kun,” Byakuya exhaled. He kissed him passionately.

Finally, Byakuya was united with the man of his dreams, the perfect man. They were never to be parted. His soul, once so empty, was satisfied. He never needed anyone else as long as Reflection-kun was around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this in like 5 minutes, and I'm not sorry. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
